simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Elvira Lápida (Las Rarezas)
:No debe ser confundida con Elvira Lápida (Vista Gentil) ni con Elvira Lápida (Lagos Lunares) : Elvira Lápida (Las Rarezas) es una Sim townie de Las Rarezas. Es un clon de Elvira Lápida (Vista Gentil) que no se puede utilizar y la dejaron como una ciudadana más de Las Rarezas, ésta versión es ligeramente diferente a la de Vista Gentil, pero Maxis la considera la misma Elvira. La cuestión está en que la Elvira de Las Rarezas tiene recuerdos que cualquier otro townie precreado tiene ya que solo fue creada como townie, algunos jugadores le echan la culpa a los extraterrestres de que Elvira perdiera la memoria. Muchos jugadores prefieren jugar con la Elvira de Las Rarezas y considerarla la verdadera, pero ella no tiene ninguna conexión con Vista Gentil ya que no tiene árbol genealógico y si se casa con Homero Lápida intentando emular la historia, en el árbol de la familia Lápida aparece con un asterisco (*) junto a su nombre, lo que significa que el juego no la considera la misma Elvira. El traslado de este Sim entre los barrios por medio de el Cajón de Casas y Solares puede causar daños graves al juego. Esta Elvira comparte la biografía y la personalidad de Elvira Lápida del Barrio 1. Ella es la única townie en Los Sims 2 con una biografía preestablecida. Tras una inspección más cercana, esta versión de Elvira se parece más a Braulio De la Soledad. Esto es debido al hecho de que tanto Elvira de las Rarezas y Braulio se basan en la primera plantilla facial en su mayoría. Diferencias Las diferencias entre la Elvira Lápida original y la falsa son: la cara de la falsa es la primera cara prefabricada en el CAS, mientras que la cara de la original está fabricada a base de la segunda cara prefabricada del CAS, con algunas modificaciones en los ojos, la nariz, las cejas y la boca. Otra diferencia entre la dos Elviras son las prendas que usan para formal, pijama, deportiva, interior y traje de baño, dando que el único tipo de ropa que tiene igual es el de diario. Las otras diferencias son sus árboles genealógicos, los intereses y las habilidades, ya que la falsa tiene 3 puntos de Carisma y 1 de Lógica. En cuanto la Elvira original tiene 1 punto de Cocina, 2 de Carisma, 2 de Creatividad y 4 de Limpieza. La falsa tiene trabajo en la carrera de negocios o en algunos casos aparece como desconocido, en cuanto la original está desempleada. La falsa sólo recuerda primer y primer beso de todos con Sim Misterioso, en cuanto la original no tiene ni uno solo (al menos que hayamos jugado con algún miembro de la familia y hayamos ocasionado algún recuerdo como por ej: Casandra fue plantada en el altar) y la última diferencia es que la voz de la Elvira falsa es más aguda que la de la original (la original tiene la misma voz que la de Casandra). Una curiosidad es que si nos fijamos en la biografía de la Elvira falsa ésta tiene la misma que la Elvira Lápida de Los Sims pero en inglés: Elegant and atlethic are two qualities that describe Bella. She enjoys a variety of activities from golf to miniature golf; y no alguna biografía que explique algo acerca de qué pasó. Las dos cualidades que mejor describen a Elvira son su elegancia y su afición al deporte .Le gustan actividades muy diversas, que van del golf al minigolf. center La Elvira Lápida de Vista Gentil está a nuestra la izquierda y la Elvira de Las Rarezas es la de nuestra derecha . Se pueden observar diferencias en la anchura de la nariz, el gesto, y en la forma del cuerpo. Simología Personalidad= Los Sims 2 |-| Habilidades= Los Sims 2 |-| Intereses= Los Sims 2 |-| Memorias= Trivia *Cuando esta Elvira se edita en SimPE, no se reconoce su signo zodiacal. *A pesar de ser una Sim con aspiración de Romance, Elvira suele obtener buenos recuerdos en caso de comprometerse y/o casarse. *En francés, Elvira de las Rarezas se llama Kathy Lalouche, mientras que Elvira de Vista Gentil se llama Sonia Gothik. *Algunas veces, si la haces tener una relación romántica con cualquier Sim, ella lo tomará negativo. Galería Snapshot 2d7b3372 a19f48b8.jpg|Elvira en una boda. Elvira Lápida Las Rarezas.jpg en:Bella Goth (Strangetown) pt-br:Laura Caixão (Estranhópolis) fr:Kathy Lalouche nl:Cora van de Kerkhof (Vreemdvoort) ru:Белла Гот (Китежград) Categoría:Sims adultos Categoría:Sims de Las Rarezas Categoría:Sims repetidos Categoría:Townies Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Sims mujeres